


Champagne and Roses (Valentine's Day 2017)

by Ari_the_fangirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really cute, Romance, Seriously my co-author and I were fangirl while writing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_the_fangirl/pseuds/Ari_the_fangirl
Summary: This is basically my (and a friend of mine's) idea of what a super cute Valentine's Day date with Victuri would be like. Enjoy! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So my co-author and I (she's not on ao3 but she has a Wattpad, neemz25) came up with this idea of a collection of fics of Victuri through the year and how they would celebrate each holiday. A New Years one was supposed to be first but that one will come soon! Hope you enjoy!

“Oh shit.” Yuri thought as the realization dawned on him that Valentine's day was tomorrow. He also realized that this was him and Victor’s first Valentine’s day together. He had the day off from training and decided to do some shopping to get ready. Yuri hoped that Victor didn’t have anything planned because he wanted to be the one to treat Victor for once. 

As dumb as he thought it might sound, he wanted it to be special. He wasn’t usually the sappy romantic type, but he wanted to do something that let Victor know how much he meant to him. How special their relationship was to him. He heard his phone ring and looked to see the very same snowy haired coach he was thinking about. 

“Hey Yuri. What are you up to?” Victor’s sexy Russian accent came through the phone into Yuri’s ear. He smiled. 

“Well if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise…” Yuri purred. He heard Victor giggle through the phone. 

“Okay well then I guess call me later. Bye my little Katsudon.”

~ ~ ~ 

“So you’re sure no one will be here after 7:00?” The raven haired skater said to Yuko. 

“Don’t worry, you’re all set. Here are the keys, and be sure to lock up when you’re done. Have fun.” She winked and dropped the keys in Yuri’s hand. 

Yuri was mentally checking off everything in his head as he brought in the various items to the Hatsetsu Ice Castle. He hoped that Victor would like it. He knew that whatever he did for Victor he would love, but the anxiety that he might do something wrong still gnawed at him. When he was happy with everything he ran back home to get changed. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Whoa, not that I’m complaining, but isn’t this a little kinky for your taste?” Victor said as Yuri ordered him to turn around and slid a tie around his sky blue eyes. Yuri didn’t own any blindfolds (not surprisingly) so he just used what he had. Yuri snorted at Victor’s comment. 

“That’s not what this is for. Just take my hand.” Yuri instantly felt his cheek heat up as Victor slipped his hand into Yuri’s. As they began the slightly long walk towards the rink, Victor started casually chatting with Yuri. It eased some of the tension he had over worrying if this evening would turn out like he wanted, and if his sweet, caring Victor would like it.

“So Yuri, have you been working on those tricks I taught you?” Of course Victor would start talking about skating while he was walking blindfolded not knowing where he was going. 

“Of course. I’ll have to show you my progress, tomorrow.” He put emphasis on tomorrow. Yuri adjusted his glasses as he looked up to find they were already at their destination. He led Victor in and had him stand still. The anticipation was too much for him, almost taking the blindfold off prematurely. 

“Okay, go ahead, take it off.” When Victor pulled off the tie, he was speechless. Here was Yuri, standing in front of a set up of a picnic at the rink with candles, champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, and a beautiful bouquet of red roses. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and suddenly Yuri became extremely nervous. Victor hardly ever cried. 

“Is it… Okay?” 

“Okay? Yuri, my sweet little katsudon, it is everything I could have ever wanted.” And then the two sat down and enjoyed the sweet treats in front of them. Victor feeding Yuri his, mostly, instead of Yuri eating them himself. Yuri didn't mind though, seeing Victor’s adorable smile gave him the greatest feeling in his heart. 

As they ate Victor and Yuri talked about whatever came to mind, quite a few times Yuri went on long rants about more serious topics, and Victor watched, amazed at some of the things Yuri was passionate about. The Japanese man had a little fire in his eye as he spoke, and it mesmerized Victor. 

An idea came to Victor as they were talking. He suddenly stood up and walked away from Yuri. He had a puzzled look on his face, “Victor, what are you doing?” Yuri’s voice echoed through the building as he called out to his love. When he returned, he had their skates they use for practice in hand, and he flipped on the stereo. A playlist started playing with a bunch of sappy love songs. 

“I wanna skate with you Yuri. Put these on.” Yuri shrugged and grabbed the pair from Victor. He sat down beside Victor who was already strapping on his skates, and began doing the same. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuri saw Victor bouncing his leg excitedly while he waited for Yuri to finish putting on his own skates. He chuckled lightly at the childlike Russian man and thought of how insanely lucky he was to have him.

When the two finally made it on the ice, they started skating to the rhythm, doing whatever their bodies felt like doing. Victor kept constantly glancing over at Yuri when he wasn’t looking. His blue eyes shone at the amount of gracefulness and beauty he had in each small movement. He felt himself smile in awe of how amazing Yuri was at skating. 

“Victor?” Yuri said, noticing his staring. “I was just admiring your movements. Come here.” The Russian beckoned, Yuri quickly glided over. Victor held his waist and Yuri blushed. 

“I don’t know how I became so lucky to have someone like you in my life.” Yuri whispered, their foreheads together and they held one another close. 

“Hey, that’s my line.” Victor said, and he met Yuri’s lips with his own. They stood there, alone in the rink, kissing each other without a care in the world.


End file.
